


Ooooooohhh yeeeaaaaah 😏

by eepexpress



Category: Koolaid man
Genre: Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eepexpress/pseuds/eepexpress
Summary: *slowly comes out of the shadows* ya thirsting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ooooooohhh yeeeaaaaah 😏

You just left work at your research center, you’ve been studying to be a scientist for years. The only bad part about your work is that it’s on the bad side of town, prostitution and muggings are common around here.   
  


As you walk down a dingy alley you hear a voice call out, it’s a soft “oh yeah”.

  
His ice clinking together is the last thing you hear before he says "boys get em'".

  
You wake up in a dingy warehouse. The warehouse is packed full of used kool aid packets. Kool aid man began aging long ago but needs something a bit more permanent to keep himself red.

He runs a mafia where he can clone miniature versions of himself to go get the kool aid because he doesn't want anyone to see his old broken form.

But the new versions are flawed as well, and you are the only scientist he believes can help him.

He starts telling you his story and you agree to help him, but you've never helped a giant, mutated pitcher of kool aid so you have to fake understanding because he seems unhinged.

You watch and try to memorize the hallways you are being led down and all of the twists and turns to escape but there are too many and you give up and prepare for what is next as you are led into your lab.   
  


He leads you into a old, unkempt lab with flickering lights and pealing paint. There are old broken test tubes and a dried spray of blood up the wall, you wonder if he's tried to find another person to help him and they failed. You hope you can make it out alive.

He leaves and you are left alone with his minions, they stand at the doors and around the room to watch your every move. You start looking around the lab for something that could help you when you find a cabinet almost completely empty except for one jar in the back.... at least you know who the blood came from now.

You surprisingly still have your phone in your back pocket, you pull it out and check the percentage. 36%. Enough to find a solution. You wonder if you could poison him and escape, but soon realize that plan is futile. He has much too many minions and.. wait, does he even eat? You slap yourself in the face, "focus" you tell yourself "I have limited time"  
  


You keep searching and find research, the least you can do is start so you aren't killed before you can escape. You start mixing chemicals together and find one that bubbles a weird sort of green, you are hit with weird dejavu and suddenly you remember. The time when all koolaid lived harmoniously, before the red took over of course.   
  


You remember back to when you were a kid, when your mom used to make you blue kool aid. Sometimes purple sometimes orange. But that was before they... then you realize. The people that suddenly went missing, all of your friends and family. None of them liked red kool aid, nobody did.

It is then when you know what you have to do. You carefully keep mixing the green koolaid and then you find orange, purple, pink lemonade. You keep mixing and mixing it the corner of the room, until one of the guards notices you being suspicious and walks up to you.

He looks at the mix of colors and realized, he grabs you by the neck and shoves your head into another clones head, trying to drown you. You kick and scream, accidentally swallowing his organs. You push and kick until you land on the floor, sputtering. It dawns on you, they were made with salt instead of sugar.

Its then when you know what you have to do you grab one of the bags of sugar off the counter that you used to make the other koolaid colors and you begin dumping sugar into their heads. They fight you less and less until they are not stopping you from getting out but not letting others in.

You convince them to help you get more sugar and different koolaid colors, but you tell them that they have to act the same as they did pre sugar. They agree and tell you that they are sick and tired of the Kool Aid mans sick treatment and head out for more supplies. You think you're going to make it.

They head out for supplies and you take what is left of the sugar and dump it into the surrounding minions heads. They also agree to help and act as your body guards in the lab as you wait for the other minions to return.  
  


Suddenly you hear a roar of "oh nooo!" Right before the sounds of shattering glass and gushing liquids. You see a transparent red liquid seep under your door. Did the kool aid man catch on and kill the minions? He couldn't have.. could the kool aid man be dead?  
  


It's best to wait it out, there is still commotion outside. Eventually you become worried when the other minions haven't returned. You walk out and find that they have been killed but, most of the sugar has still been left behind and you can see the koolaid man just down the hall, alone. He looks exhausted so you run up to him ready to attack.

As you're running, you notice a long crack running up his left side towards his face, a weak spot. He focuses his eyes and sees you running for him, he puts his arms up, ready to defend himself. When you're three feet way you quickly vier to the left, striking him. You hear the splitting of his glass.

You've done it, you've killed him and now all that is left to do is to turn the rest of the minions. You start with a few and soon you have minions sweetening other minions. Before long they are all sweet.

You are in control.

The minions you sent out return with the supplies you requested, they see the kool aid mans shattered form. It's deathly silent in the corridor for a few seconds before they begin to scream out in joy. They continued to celebrate before one of them realizes.." the captives... we can let them out"  
  
A rainbow of different colors of koolaid men race out of the dungeons. You have done it, balance is restored amongst the koolaid colors.


End file.
